12 uvas
by Chisa-Aby
Summary: No puedes pretender callarme, Sakura. – Retiró sus manos y las mantuvo unidas con las de él. – Te amo./ Ooc


Aqui estoy con esta nueva historia. Es un pequeño one-shot que espero y les guste. Despues de haber desaparecido en todas las vacaciones.

* * *

**12 ****Uvas****.**

Sasuke-kun, ¿Que hiciste en año nuevo? – La infantil voz de una pequeña pelirosa sonaba tan vivaz y alegre, que a veces el pequeñito de Sasuke no sabia como podía sonreír tanto.

Estar con mi familia.- Contesto serio el niño.

Oh ¿Y que cenaste? – Era curiosa y le gustaba preguntar, además que decía cualquier cosa solo para escuchar la voz del pelinegro.

Dos niños estaban en el parque, sentados en un banco que por la estación del año estaba fría. Una niña de cabellos extrañamente rosas, con unos ojos grandes de color verde jade y de piel blanca como una muñeca de porcelana, traía puesta una chamarra roja y debajo un vestidito que le regalo su mamá en navidad junto con un gorrito y bufanda a juego que le hizo su abuelita, no paraba de observaba al otro niño con admiración y cariño, como si no quisiera perderse ni un solo movimiento de él. Mientras el otro pequeño, era pelinegro y blanco un poco más que la pelirosa, pero a diferencia de ella, no era muy alegre, es mas su actitud podría ser la de un niño de doce años y no como uno de ocho como lo eran ambos; ojos profundamente negros y cabello de igual color con unos reflejos azules. Llevaba un trajecito que le compro su mamá color azul marino, elegante, como solo él era, semblante frio y serio, no sonreía mucho pero aun así la ojijade lo quería mucho.

No lo se Sakura. ¿Siempre tienes que ser tan fastidiosa? – Enojado dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente sin pensar. La pequeña agacho su carita triste, ya debería estar acostumbrada al trato de Sasuke, pero no podía evitar que su corazoncito le doliera cada vez que él la trataba así; por algo son amigos y los amigos deben llevarse bien, pero mas que llevarse bien como amigos, a veces sentía que forzaba al pelinegro a estar con ella.

Lo siento Sasuke-kun. – Seguía pensando hasta que llego a la conclusión de que era una egoísta; mamá siempre decía que en este mundo el egoísta hacia sufrir a las demás personas y también a si mismas. Ella no quería ser egoísta con Sasuke-kun, ella quería que el fuera feliz. - ¿Sabes? Mi mamá siempre me da doce uvas cuando es año nuevo, dice que debo de pedir un deseo por cada uva que coma. – Se detuvo por un momento. – Me gusta pedir que todos sean felices, pero al parecer no se cumplió con la persona que mas quiero.

El niño la miro extrañado por sus palabras, pensaba que con lo que le dijo lloraría y saldría corriendo a su casa, para luego al día siguiente visitarlo como si nada hubiera pasado, siempre era así, él la hacia llorar, no se miraban hasta el otro día, y todo volvía a ser normal hasta que otra vez él la hiciera llorar. Era algo repetitivo que le gustaba vivir, la compañía de la pelirosa era agradable. Pero esta vez algo le decía que Sakura haría algo completamente nuevo.

¿Eres feliz cuando estas conmigo Sasuke-kun? – Su vocecita comenzaba a quebrarse, si él no contestaba sabría que todo este tiempo ha sido egoísta por retenerlo junto a ella.

Sasuke abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa. ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? ¿Feliz con ella? La verdad nunca se lo pregunto, era divertida y agradable pero casi todo el tiempo molesta con su ''Sasuke-kun esto'', ''Sasuke-kun lo otro'' La realidad es que si pudiera descansar de ella por un tiempo seria fenomenal, pero no podría decirle eso, saldría llorando de nuevo. – Me gustaría que me dejaras respirar algunas veces.- Que importaba lo que le dijera, después de todo mañana la vería de nuevo como si nada.

Ya veo. – Su cabello rosa tapaba su rostro inclinado, luchaba con las lágrimas que querían salir, esta vez no quería llorar, estaba decidida a aceptar irse con su papá a Inglaterra por su nuevo trabajo, ya antes sus padres le habían plantado la idea, pero ella siempre decía que no quería dejar al pequeño Uchiha. Eso fue un día antes, ahora sabía que la mejor opción era esa: irse y dejar de ser egoísta con Sasuke-kun.- Nee Sasuke ¿podría pedirte un favor? – Al ver que no recibía respuesta siguió. - Se feliz ¿si? – Levanto su rostro y lo dirigió hacia el pelinegro y al ver en su carita duda quiso explicarle. – Ya que yo no puedo hacerte feliz, tal vez yo sea el problema de tu infelicidad. – El ojinegro sorprendido no pudo responder o hacer nada.- Adiós Sasuke-kun.- Se acerco y tímidamente le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, sonrió solo para él, a pesar de estar sufriendo lo hizo para que el no se preocupara.

Dio un saltito para bajar de la banca y saliendo del parque con rumbo a su casa, voltio por última vez al niño pelinegro sentado en la fría banca mirando hacia la nada. Siguió su camino; directo a ir con papá y empezar una nueva vida, y la nueva de Sasuke-kun lejos de la molestia rosa que siempre lo seguía, lejos de la egoísta que a pesar de su corta edad…_**Tanto lo amaba.**_

El niño pelinegro de la banca regreso a su casa, regreso con su mamá que lo recibió extrañamente con los brazos abiertos apretándolo tan fuerte que pensó que moriría asfixiado, era extraño que mamá se comportara así, bueno siempre fue muy cariñosa pero cuando hacia eso era que algo había pasado, no quiso saber nada y mejor se dirigió a su habitación a jugar un poco; regreso al día siguiente al parque esperando que la ojijade no se apareciera, quería estar solo y en paz; y por extraordinario que pareciera ella no se apareció, y al día siguiente fue igual y el siguiente de ese, hasta que curioso le pregunto a su madre ¿que había pasado con la pequeña pelirosa alegre que tanto lo perseguía? Su madre con la mirada llena de ternura le conto que antes de que el llegara a casa el día que lo recibió con ese abrazo asfixiante, los padres de Sakura junto con ella habían venido a despedirse pues se irían a Inglaterra a vivir, extrañada pues Sakura-chan era muy pegada a su Sasuke-chan quiso hablar con ella a solas, así que le tomó la mano y la guio a la cocina mientras que Fugaku e Itachi se despedían de los Haruno. Le pregunto el por que había aceptado irse a Inglaterra, la pelirosa agacho la mirada y temblorosa abrazo a Mikoto diciendo que no quería ser mas una egoísta, no quería que Sasuke-kun fuera infeliz por su culpa que por eso mejor se iría y dejaría de ser un estorbo en la felicidad del pequeño Uchiha; Mikoto impactada la abrazo con fuerza y lloro junto con ella, era tan dulce e inocente, su hijo era un tonto por hacerla sentir así; le dijo a la niña que no se preocupara que su hijo era un gruñón que como todo Uchiha era serio y no sabia lo que decía cuando estaba molesto, la pequeña negando con su cabecita aun abrazada a la señora le dijo que era culpa de ella, de ella y de nadie mas, por que si Sasuke no sabia lo que decía por estar enojado, entonces ella tenia la culpa de que siempre lo estuviera.

Mikoto sorprendida por las palabras de Sakura le pregunto lo que tan obvio era, _**¿Lo amas? **_La niña con más lágrimas en los ojos asintió, después de eso se separaron pues los padres de Sakura la llamaban para por fin irse. La Uchiha con lágrimas en los ojos la despidió con un beso en la frente y susurrando en su oído le dijo que cuando regresara todo seria diferente.

Una ultima despedida con la mano desde el auto y una ultima mirada triste hacia el pelinegro que se acercaba caminando rumbo a su casa distraído y la pelirosa con una lagrima resbalando por su mejilla quiso con toda su alma que el deseo que le pidió a las doce uvas se cumpliera.

_**Sasuke-kun… se feliz.**_

El niño impresionado por el relato que su madre le acababa de relatar, bajo la mirada y cabizbajo se dirigió a su habitación, le afecto la noticia y eso pudo reflejarse en su actitud y estudios, pues aunque su forma de ser no era la de un idiota que siempre esta feliz, cambio drásticamente: ya no comía, estaba mas ausente y sufría de insomnio y es que cada vez que lograba conciliar el sueño la imagen de Sakura aparecía y lo torturaba con su ausencia.

Desde que la pelirosa se marcho, él pudo pensar con claridad. Todas las cosas que compartieron juntos, los juegos, las risas. Todo eso extrañaba. Ahora que ella no estaba se daba cuenta de su error, de lo tonto que fue y de que en su corazón sentía algo por esa pequeña niña. No debía torturarse con el pasado pero es que Sakura estaba en todo lo que hacia. Tal vez la vuelva a ver y en ese momento hacer lo que sea por tenerla para siempre.

Pasaron los años y el chico creció e ingreso a la secundaria donde consiguió nuevos amigos y a su casi hermano, un rubio hiperactivo llamado Naruto Uzumaki, él lo ayudo mucho en sus momentos de tristeza y aunque aun conservaba su actitud fría y seria podía llevarse relativamente bien con sus amigos.

Cuando estuvo en la preparatoria su popularidad aumento considerablemente con las chicas, era guapo; más que guapo, según las jovencitas era todo un Adonis entre los mortales. Ahora que su cuerpo estaba más desarrollado y a causa de sus entrenamientos en las artes marciales, sus músculos de fortalecieron, su abdomen se formo, su pecho y brazos endureció y si agregamos que sus ojos negros conservaban su aire de misterio y su voz seductora, definitivamente las mujeres de todo Tokio estaban de acuerdo que Sasuke Uchiha era un hombre que toda mujer desea y todo hombre envidia.

Ahora él y su rubio amigo se encontraban en clases de literatura con su maestro asesor Kakashi Hatake, alto, delgado, con músculos desarrollados, cabellos plateados en un corte poco convencional, tapaba su hermoso rostro con sus famosas mascaras que solo dejaban a la luz, su ojo derecho de color negro como la noche misma.

Teme estoy aburrido, cuéntame algo. – Como un perezoso el rubio estiro sus brazos sin el menor disimulo posible, el pelinegro asqueado por lo tonto e idiota que podía ser su amigo, le dio un golpe en su cabeza.

Cállate dobe, estas en clases. Compórtate. – Voltio de nuevo su vista hacia el maestro ignorando al Uzumaki.

Oye Sasuke-kun ¿Cuándo saldremos? – Y ahí esta Karin, esa pelirroja siempre insinuante con cualquiera. – Que te parece si vas a mi casa este sábado, no estará nadie. - ¿Y piensa que esa voz es sensual? El Uchiha ha escuchado a un perro ser más seductor que eso.

No molestes Karin, ¿no vez que el señorito amargado esta concentrado? - ¿Y quien metió al dobe en la conversación con la arrastrada?

Cállense los dos y no fastidien… -

Señores, si es tan importante su conversación ¿Por qué no se salen del salón para continuarlo? – El maestro Hatake estaba frente a ellos con la mirada severa. - ¿Y bien?

Lo lamento Kakashi-sensei, no volverá a ocurrir. – Educado ante todo, el pelinegro responde como un alumno ejemplar.

Si, bueno… -

_**Toc, toc.**_

Kakashi-sensei, le hablan en la puerta. –

¿Eh? Si ya voy. – Dejo de reprocharle a sus estudiantes para ir a atender el llamado de la puerta. - Continúen con la lectura mientras regreso.

El profesor se dirigió hacia la puerta, mientras que los alumnos no acataban la orden de seguir leyendo. Todos estaban platicando con sus compañeros de mesa, otros se levantaban de sus asientos e iban con sus amigos, y otras tantas se amontonaban alrededor de Uchiha y Uzumaki, aunque solo fueran a ver al primero.

Es increíble que Sasuke tenga tantas fans. – Le decía una rubia de coleta alta de ojos azules, dio un silbido al contar treinta y cuatro chicas sofocando al Uchiha menor.

Ino-chan no… no es su… su culpa… ser tan… tan…-

¿Guapo? No sabía que te gustaba Sasuke, Hinata. – Interrumpió la rubia a una chica de cabellos negros y ojos color perla.- Pensé que estabas enamorada de Naruto.

¡Ino-chan! Que… que cosas di… dices. – Se sonrojó por lo directa que era Yamanaka.

Ya, ya. Esta bien, no te pongas así Hinata. Además yo creo que a él tam… -

Yamanaka, la buscan en la puerta. – El profesor regresó al aula de clases. – Vaya por favor.

Si…- La de ojos azules se dirigió al lugar mencionado. Asomó su melena rubia para ver quien era la persona que la buscaba. - ¡AHHH. FRENTONAAAAAA! – El grito de la Yamanaka pudo escucharse en todo el plantel.

¡CERDA! – Otro grito, pero esta vez de otra persona y parecía que esa persona era una chica. Después se oyó un estruendo en el suelo, que alarmado el maestro; se dirigió hacia donde provenía el ruido, junto con los alumnos de la clase.

Señoritas, por el amor de Dios, me asustaron. – Asustado Hatake vociferó su sorpresa hacia las chicas.

Jajaja, lo siento profesor. – _Esa voz__. - _ Pensó un pelinegro con apellido Uchiha. – _No, es imposible ella se fue para siempre._

¡Hinata! ¡Hinata! ¡Ven a ver a la frentona! – Ino seguía gritando pero esta vez para que la ojiperla viniera a su llamado. Sasuke logró salir de su letargo y recorrió el camino de la Hyuga hasta la puerta donde el tumulto de alumnos le abría paso.

¡Chicos, chicos todos a sus asientos! Y también ustedes Yamanaka y Hyuga. – Las mencionadas se miraron entre ellas y luego a la ''_frentona''_.

Esta bien chicas, vayan. – _Sigo alucinando.__ – _Pensó Sasuke.

Después de ese acontecimiento las clases siguieron relativamente normales; hasta la hora de partida. Hinata e Ino corrieron rumbo a la entrada de la preparatoria. Apenas y alcanzaron a despedirse de sus amigos.

Vamos teme, quiero ver a la persona que verán las chicas. – Ansioso apresuraba a su mejor amigo para que moviera su lindo trasero y comenzar a andar.

Ya voy dobe. – Tomó su mochila y camino junto con su amigo.

Afuera por extraño que pareciera todavía quedaban muchos estudiantes alrededor de un coche.

Woow mira que coche teme, ni el tuyo es tan genial. – Como única respuesta recibió un gruñido.

Olvida lo que dije del coche. Esa chica es hermosa. – Sasuke solo lo miraba babear por la supuesta chica.- Su pelo es rosa. Que exótico.

¿Rosa? – Pregunto asombrado.

Si. – Contesto todavía babeando el suelo. El ojinegro dirigió su mirada al coche, Ino y Hinata estaban a un lado de este. Y ahí estaba, no lo había imaginado; su mente no era tan perversa como para jugarle una broma de ese tipo.

Sakura… - Susurro apenas audible.

¿Sakura? ¿Así se llama? – Preguntó.- ¿Y tu de donde la conoces?

Ni se digno a contestar esas preguntas, solo siguió su camino hacia la pelirosa que estaba sonriendo a las personas. – _Se ha vuelto tan hermosa._

¿Sasuke?... – La ojijade quedo paralizada, no pensó que miraría al pelinegro tan pronto.

Sakura. – Su voz mostro asombro. Las personas a su alrededor no entendía lo que pasaba entre ellos dos. Hasta que Sasuke pudo reaccionar y tomando la mano de Sakura, corrió hacia un lugar que por años no habían visitado.

Un gran parque con frondosos arboles era la visión que tenían ambos chicos. Sasuke se voltio para observar a la pelirosa. Era tan hermosa, sus cabellos estaban largos y lacios, sus labios rosas que desde hace tiempo quería probar y esos ojos tan verdes que lo miraban con sorpresa. Podría durar toda una vida mirando esas piedras preciosas.

¿Sasuke?... - Volvió a preguntar.

¿Por qué me dejaste Sakura? ¿Por qué? – Los ojos negros escrutaban en los verdes de ella, buscando la verdad.

Sasuke, eso paso hace mucho tiempo. – Trato de sonar serena. – Han pasado diez años desde entonces.

Eres una tonta. – Y para sorpresa de Sakura, la abrazó. – Los diez años más largos y dolorosos de mi vida. Pensé que nunca más te volvería a ver.

¿Qué te pasa Sasuke? – Si él continua provocando esos sentimientos en su corazón, no podría continuar con su papel.

¿Qué paso con el Sasuke-kun? – Se separo de ella, pero aun continuaba con sus manos alrededor de su cintura.

Eso fue cuando éramos niños. – Contesto.

Pues a mi me gusta que me digas así. – Guardo silencio por un momento. – Perdóname Sakura. – Lo dijo tan bajo que la pelirosa pensó que su mente la estaba traicionando de nuevo, como lo hacia cada que tenia oportunidad de torturarla con el recuerdo del Uchiha.

¿Qué? – Quiso comprobar que lo había escuchado.

Perdóname, fui un idiota. Pensé que sin ti por unos momentos podría estar en paz. Pero después de que me contara la verdad mi madre, comprendí que en los únicos momentos en los que estaba en paz y feliz era a tu lado. Y solo a tu lado. Todo este tiempo me he culpado por tu partida, por ser tan estúpido que no vi la realidad.

Supéralo Sasuke. – Su voz se volvió calculadora y su rostro frio como el mismo hielo.

¿Qué dices? – Asombrado, no podría creer lo que escuchaba.

Eso. Supéralo, fue hace años y yo hice mi vida como tú debiste hacer la tuya. – Con sus manos en el pecho del chico se zafó del agarre y manteniendo distancias continúo. – Tengo una vida en Inglaterra, personas que me aman y esperan que regrese de mis vacaciones para seguir como si nada. Solo estoy aquí para visitar a mis amigas y comprar una casa para cuando mamá venga en vacaciones.

¿Qué estas diciendo Sakura? Tu me amas, no puedes pretender que todo esta terminado. – La pelirosa cerró lo ojos por lo dicho y cuando los abrió sus ojos no estaban del todo fríos como antes. No podría seguir con esa farsa si seguía así. – Yo te a…

No lo digas. – Apresurada tapo con sus delicadas manos los labios de Sasuke antes de escuchar lo que sabia que le dolería. – Solo, sigue con tu vida y yo con la mía ¿si?

No puedes pretender callarme Sakura. – Retiró sus manos y las mantuvo unidas con las de él. – Te amo.

Cerró sus ojos y pequeñas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos a medida que su mente repetía las palabras de Sasuke. – No es cierto. – Murmuro. – Yo solo soy un estorbo en tu felicidad yo solo soy una…

Molestia. – Completo Sasuke.

Si. – Bajo su rostro y sus cabellos lo cubrió perfectamente.

Levanto su carita con sus manos y la miro a los ojos. - ¿Un estorbo en mi felicidad? Tú eres mi felicidad. – Le dijo.- Es cierto que eres una molestia… - Sakura hizo ademan de querer bajar su rostro de nuevo, pero Sasuke se lo impidió. – Una molestia que es toda mi vida entera. – Y retirando las lagrimas de los ojitos de la pelirosa, acerco sus rostro al de ella, y a escasos milímetros de sus labios rosas, inhalo su aliento a cerezas. Ya sus labios se rosaban y antes de unirlos. – Te amo niña. – Pronuncio el pelinegro, para por fin saborear la boca de su Sakura.

_**La decisión de ella fue alejarse por su felicidad.**_

_**La decisión de él fue encontrarla de nuevo y reparar su error.**_

_**Y ambos decidieron estar juntos y salvar su amor.**_

¿Y ahora que? – Llevaban largo tiempo mirándose, se encontraban en la misma banca en la que se vieron por última vez.

¿Ahora que? Mmm… pues supongo que te quedaras a vivir aquí, renunciaras a tu vida en Inglaterra para comenzar una conmigo, serás mi novia, terminaremos nuestras carreras, nos casaremos, tendremos cuatro hijos: Kioko, Hikaru, Hana y Yuuko y estaremos juntos incluso después de la muerte.

¿Lo tenias todo planeado? – Pregunto impresionada, tenia todo pensado y ¿cuatro hijos? ¿Casarse?

Si, todo para cuando volvieras. – Sonrió, estaba feliz, por fin estarían juntos y ya nada podría separarlo de ella, ni siquiera su frialdad. Por que la amaba desde niño y no la dejaría jamás.

Yo no quiero casarme, por lo menos no ahora. – Dijo sobresaltada, eran muy jóvenes para formar un matrimonio.

¿Estas aceptando casarte conmigo en el futuro? – Rio por la cara nerviosa de Sakura. – Para eso falta mucho, además tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo. – Dio un rápido beso en sus labios. – Solo para nosotros dos. – Y diciendo esto último la atrajo más hacia él y abrazados, pensaron en la vida que tendrían juntos, como siempre debió ser.

**Las uvas son deliciosas ¿no?**

Fin.

* * *

Tambien quiero decirles que es lo mas probable que hoy o mañana suba el sexto capitulo de - Hola, soy lesbiana -

Asi que no se desesperen!

Nos vemos y espero que me dejen muchos, muchos review!


End file.
